Sam's Christmas
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: Weird time for a Christmas story...I know but I wanted to write it. Read and Review please and I will update. DannyXSam fluff and some humor. Sam's parents have a party and Sam invites Danny not realizing what will happen with him there. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Summary: A Christmas story about Danny, Sam and a huge party…nothing but fun right? Right…or at least, fun for me. I know it's a weird time for a Christmas story but I just wanted to write it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

At the Nasty Burger Sam and Danny are sitting at a table, alone.

"Danny!" Sam screams. She had been in the middle of a conversation about Christmas when-of course- Paulina walked by. As soon as he saw he had stopped mid-sentence and began to drool. "God…could you ever not do that?" Sam says, annoyed. He doesn't even hear her, that's what makes her say what she says next. "Do you think that for once you could look at me like that?"

Murphy's Law decided that Danny should hear that-or at least that's what Sam blamed it on- Murphy's Law. It had always screwed her. Even when she was little, she would be eating toast and accidentally drop it on her mother's new rug and it would always land jelly-face down. It was some cruel kind of irony she decided that had made Danny turn around at the exact second that she had said that.

Naturally, Clueless One didn't understand what had said. "What are you talking about? I wouldn't look at you like that I was looking at her like a-" Danny was interrupted by Sam's angered reply

"-Goddess? Yes Danny every one knows that that is how you were looking at her. Honestly Danny…" Sam trails off, upset and embarrassed at the same time.

"No Sam, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that I was looking at her like a slab of meat. Also, I do look at you like that just in a passionate way not just a gross way." Sam looks pleased so Danny continues. "Sam you are ten times more beautiful than Paulina and way smarter. You're also my best friend so I know you in a way that I wouldn't ever even want to know Paulina.

Sam smiles and blushes. "Well thank you Mr. Fenton. Can we finish our conversation though?" Danny nods. "Good. So…this Christmas, even though I don't celebrate it, my parents are throwing a huge party. She said that I can invite who ever I want."

Danny states teasingly. "So naturally that means that you'll be inviting Dash and Kwan, Star and Valerie, of course you can't forget Paulina and-"

Sam hit Danny playfully on his arm. "Shut up…so are you going to go or not?"

"Duh…so are you going to invite Tucker?" Danny asks.

"Why should I bother we both know that he won't be around…he always goes on a family vacation on Christmas." Sam cringes at the idea of a family vacation.

"True…so it's just the two of us then." Danny smiles at the idea of spending Christmas with Sam all alone.

"Yup…so see ya later?" Sam asks, desperate to leave before the blushing started.

"I guess so…" Danny says whining about being left alone.

"Danny…" Sam says threateningly as Danny gives her the puppy-dog pout.

"Fine. I'll call you later." Danny says, giving up and letting her leave.

Sam walks away and heads home. Little does she know, her mother is waiting for her there.

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 finished. Review please…I need at least a few reviews before I can get better ideas.**

**The next chapter will be up as fast as I can write…I've got some time to kill.**

**Chapter 2 will be fun. Sam learns what a pair of scissors, a little creativity and some time can do to help out a horribly ugly outfit.**


	2. Chapter 2 : the dress

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Summary: There is a party going on at Sam's house for Christmas, what could possibly happen there?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walks home and makes it in home in time to see her dad leaving. She waves good-bye to him and walks inside to find her mother in her room looking at the most hideous dress ever.

"Mom! What the hell is that!" Sam asks, disgusted by the dress…it's pink.

"This is your party dress, honey." Mrs. Manson says in a voice that was so bubbly that it could make an unsuspecting citizen vomit. Honestly it almost made Sam do just that each time she heard it.

"Mom. I am not, wearing that." Sam points at the pink dress in front of her.

The dress looked like a frilly, girly bottle of Pepto Bismol had thrown it up, to be perfectly honest. Sam hated it, but she knew that her mother was not going to let her not wear it. She also knew that there was a can of black die in her closet, a pair of scissors in her drawer and an amazing idea blooming in her head about how to fix it. She knew that she only had a couple of hours before Danny would get there, she didn't have to go down stairs until then-after all, and they weren't her guests down there. So she politely said thank you to her mother and got to work at her craft table the very second that she had left.

Sam cut here and snipped there for two hours. During that time she got rid of all of the lace, turned it black and got rid of the sleeves. She had tried to save them but they were hopeless so she just tightened the chest so that the dress would stay up on its own. She also shortened it to the point of a mini-skirt. This was weird for Sam but she had two different reasons to do so. For one she couldn't find a way to help it not look so frilly if it wasn't as short as she had made it. Another, she wanted Danny to see her legs. They were seventeen now and so she had desires as much as any other girl.

Another hour later and she had put on a pair of black high heels that she had bought for a Halloween costume to impress Danny. She had also curled her hair and put on some make-up. She was looking at herself in the mirror when she heard her name. She turned around to see some distant relative or something looking at her. "Your friend is waiting down stairs." She had said 'friend' very pointedly but Sam didn't bother making it clear that that was all that they were. She was still hoping that after tonight that would all change.

------------------------------------------------------

**Short Chapter but the next one is about the party so it will be less boring, I hope. Review please.**

**Chapter 3 the party**


	3. Chapter 3 : the party

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sam walks down the hall way and stops at the top of the stairs. She sees Danny and watches him staring at her every step down, she walks down dramatically slow and smiles at Danny. She turns to him at the bottom of the stares and he just stares at her with a vacant expression and she smiles at this "Hey Danny. You like the dress?" Sam spins around quickly so that the dress will fly up teasingly high and that fall back down. Danny nods, mostly because that is the only thing he can do but also that he is scared that any thing that he says will end up coming out as one of the many perverted comments that are going through his head as he looks at her.

They walk off into the kitchen and then they meet up with someone who is supposed to be Sam's great aunt twice removed but she still can't help but thinking that she has never met this woman in her life. The conversation with her was very interesting…not. The woman droned on and on about every single boring topic, for what seemed like hours.

Finally Danny made up and excuse "Actually Sam and I were just on our way to the bathroom." The woman looked skeptical considering the fact that it seemed strange that they would be going to the bathroom together but still…it worked so she was not complaining.

So…Danny grabs her arm and pulls her through the kitchen, down the hallway and towards the bathroom at a running pace, laughing the whole way. Danny drags her into the bathroom with him and throws her into the wall. Panting and laughing, he leans over her and puts his hands on either side of her shoulders on the wall. Leaning towards him, completely out of instinct she leans in and kisses him. It was innocent enough until he kissed back. About two seconds into it Danny was pushing himself against her, pushing her into the wall. They broke for air a few seconds later.

Sam asks while out of breath. "What are we doing?"

Danny states disappointedly. "I don't know Sam. I just…wanted to and I did, I'm sorry."

He looked cute when he felt guilty she noted to herself. "Don't be sorry I liked it and I started it anyways."

Danny nods and puts his forehead against hers. "I know, it felt right though didn't it?" Danny asks nervously.

Sam smiles and replies. "Which part? The being shoved against a wall just so that you can be as close as humanly possible to me part was less enjoyable than the kiss but…" Sam smiles at his disapproving look. Then she leans in and kisses him again. "It was perfect…but we need to get back to the party before my parents realize that I'm in here. Their accusations will put a permanent blush on your cheeks you know." Danny smiles and nods. They walk hand-in-hand back out to the party to begin their new relationship.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I hope that it wasn't too bad and icky. This isn't my sweetest it's more passion mixed with a little bit of comedy. Oh well…I'm done and I hope that you liked it. Review please.**

**Also read my other stories and review as well…**


End file.
